


Give Me Your Broken Heart

by so_many_fanworks_so_little_time



Series: Broken Hearts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is not nice, Protective Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time/pseuds/so_many_fanworks_so_little_time
Summary: Tony's not so sure about this, but Pepper is insistent, and despite what everyone thinks he finds it hard to say no to those dear to him. But when Pepper takes it too far, Peter is left to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Broken Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120742
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	Give Me Your Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Male sexual assault/abuse is a real thing, and this fic in no way depicts the full trauma that victims could experience, nor does it suggest that victims would encounter such circumstances or act in the way that the characters do here. Whilst it’s important to remember that this is fiction, this problem does occur within society, and I am not trying to downplay such a serious issue should anyone here have experienced it. 
> 
> Don’t like, don’t read.

“I don’t know Pep, it’s not really my thing,” Tony mumbles from where he’s sat in bed. He doesn’t think Pepper heard him as she walks out of the bathroom and slips in beside him.

“But it’ll just be a bit of fun,” She tries.

The only reason they’re having this conversation is because Pepper thought they should spice things up in the bedroom, despite the arguments Tony has given to the opposite. It’s safe to say their sex isn’t exactly vanilla, so why Pepper feels there should be more is baffling to him.

But then she had suggested tying Tony to the bed, pass some of the control over to her, and whilst he’s not completely opposed to the idea… he’s not exactly onboard with it either.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He whispers, thinking back to the time he called the suit in his sleep. He fixed that issue, but he wouldn’t _be_ asleep. What if he panicked and-

“You can’t exactly hurt me if you’re tied to the bed,” Pepper says, humour evident in her voice.

Tony’s stomach sinks at the thought, at all the ways she could hurt him and he wouldn’t be able to back out. He doesn’t meet her eyes as he turns and rests his head against the pillow ready to sleep.

“Let me think about it.”

***

“Is it because you don’t love me anymore?” Pepper asks over breakfast the next day.

“What?”

“Tony,” She sighs, giving him a look that tells him he should know what she’s on about, “We’ve not slept together in weeks.”

“We slept together last night,” He replies, being purposefully obtuse.

It only serves to make Pepper abandon her breakfast and fix him with a glare.

“Pep it’s hardly my fault I’m so busy. I’ve got tech to build and-”

“And it means you’re neglecting me Tony. Do you really not want me anymore?”

The earnestness in her voice as she says that, alongside the look of despair she gives him, makes him instantly crumble.

“I’m sorry Pep. Tonight alright? I’ll try and finish the lab work early, okay?”

The smile he gets in return does little to sooth the twisting in his gut.

***

“Um, Pep?”

He’s spread on the bed, back against the mattress with each ankle and wrist tied to the bedposts. They’re tight, he’s tested. The muscles in his arms flex as he tries to move them, but a twinge in his shoulder prevents him trying any further.

She’d looked so happy after dinner when he said he’d give it a go, but now he’s regretting the decision. He can’t remember at what point one of his suit ties became a blindfold across his eyes, shielding his vision, but he can’t see Pepper anymore, can only guess at what she’s doing by the sounds around the room.

“Pep, I’m not sure I-”

“Nonsense baby,” Pepper purrs as she steps up beside the bed. Tony gasps as she takes a hold of his erection, sliding her hand along it before brushing the glistening tip. “You’re clearly enjoying it.”

He wants to say that no, he’s not, his dick is just a traitor, but before he can a piece of fabric is being stuffed in his mouth, effectively silencing any other words he wants to say.

“You’re so beautiful like this Tony.” She resumes the slow strokes along his cock making him whine in the back of his throat as he flexes his arms, trying to loosen the ties.

Pepper gasps. “Fuck, the noises you make.” Tony feels her hand let go of his cock for a brief moment before the familiar feeling of a condom being rolled on startles him.

He pulls at the ties more forcefully, but it doesn’t stop Pepper from straddling him on the bed and slowly lowering herself on to him.

Tony chokes on a moan, her tight, wet heat surrounding his throbbing member. He doesn’t want this, knows his back is going to be sore tomorrow if he hasn’t already pulled a muscle in his shoulder. He feels tears gather at the corner of his eyes as she slowly starts to ride him, but all he can do is hold still and breathe through his nose, trying not to panic.

The slow glide around his cock is intoxicating though, and he knows under other circumstances he’d be loving this, but all he wants now is for her to finish so he can be untied. He doesn’t even care if he doesn’t come, just wants this over with.

He starts to buck his hips up in time with her in the hopes that she’ll come soon. His breathing is heavy as saliva soaks through his makeshift gag, slowly trailing across his chin and down his neck.

“Shit, you look so hot baby,” Pepper pants, hands coming to steady herself against his chest as she continues to bounce up and down. One of her fingers accidentally brushes against his nipple and Tony sobs around the fabric in his mouth at the stimulation it causes.

Pepper must realise what it does to him because she’s then leaning down to suck on his nipple, nibbling it gently before blowing cool air across it.

Tony’s hips buck upwards, as tears stream in to his blindfold. He wants her to come, wants this to be over.

“Oh god, m’close,” She gasps against his sweat soaked skin, hips speeding up as she chases her release.

Tony clenches and unclenches his hands, willing the blood to keep flowing in to them as he lays there listening to Pepper lose herself around him.

“Tony, Tony, _god_ …”

Her hips stutter and he feels her release around him, her walls clenching around his cock and he’s helpless to the way his hips buck up once at the feeling.

Pepper slowly collapses against him, panting softly against his neck. He tries to swallow the whine that threatens to escape when she carefully pulls off of his still hard cock.

“Let me…” Pepper pulls the condom off, throwing it to the side before she starts fisting him with one hand whilst the other rolls his balls.

He can’t stop the whine this time as his hips thrust in to her hands, tears soaking the blindfold now and saliva steadily dripping down his chin.

“That’s it baby, come for me.”

Tony lets out a choked sob as he comes, muscles clenching and spasming as he paints his chest with his release.

Slowly, Pepper reaches up and takes the fabric from his mouth. He swallows hard, jaw aching from the position it had been held in. Next is the blindfold, but he doesn’t open his eyes once it’s removed, just lays still as one by one the ties around his ankles and wrists are released. Only once that is done does he open his eyes, breathing heavy.

“See, I told you it would be fun,” Pepper smiles at him before brushing a soft kiss against his cheek. “You go wash up and I’ll change the sheets.”

He nods and does his best to move his arms and legs, shakily getting to his feet and stumbling to the bathroom.

“Fri.” His voice is hoarse when he tries to speak so he clears it before starting again. “Can you start the shower please.”

The only response he gets is the sound of water tumbling down.

Slowly, he makes his way over to the sink, hands grasping the edge to keep himself upright as he looks at himself in the mirror. It’s the same face that looked back at him this morning, yet he doesn’t feel like the same person at all. He clenches his eyes shut, takes a deep breath, and opens them again. Still no change.

He ducks in the shower before his hands can shake anymore, and starts to scrub at his skin until it’s red. He spends far longer than he needs to, standing beneath the scolding hot water as he lets the tears that had gathered in his eyes slowly cascade down his face.

When he gets in to bed nearly an hour later, Pepper is already asleep.

***

“Hey Tony,” Peter practically chirps when Tony walks in to the lab the next day.

He’d stayed in bed for longer than normal, usually eager to get up early to meet Peter in the lab. But this morning it felt as though all energy had been zapped from his body. Pepper had gently kissed his forehead before leaving, designer suit and heels being the last thing he saw before he buried himself beneath the covers again. When he eventually managed to get up he took another long shower before dressing in sweats and a worn AC/DC shirt. Ordinarily he’d make an effort for when Pete was there, spending time picking out his best lab jeans, but he didn’t care enough today. In all honesty he wanted to just curl up in to a ball and wait for the day to pass.

“Morning Pete.” Tony’s smile is shaky. The younger man’s happiness is usually so contagious it helps lift Tony out of almost any mood, except today he feels too low to accept the cheery smiles and reflect them. “What are you up to today?”

“Oh just playing around with the web formula, unless you need me for anything.” The hopeful look he gives Tony with those words makes the older man wish he had something, anything, for Peter to work on.

“Sorry, not got much going on over here,” He mumbles as he sits down, hands finding a small screwdriver to fiddle with.

Peter’s face drops slightly before he masks the disappointment.

“That’s alright.” Peter smiles at him, a genuine smile and god how Tony envies him, before turning back to his workstation and continuing with the calculations he was running before Tony arrived.

Tony sits and fiddles with the screwdriver for a little over ten minutes before Peter is looking his way.

“Tony?”

“Hmm?” His gaze is fixed determinedly on the tool as his hands begin to shake slightly.

“Are you okay?” The words are filled with genuine worry and it feels like a punch to the gut.

Tony drops the tool and clenches and unclenches his hands, trying to get them to stop shaking. But the motion only causes him to think back to why he did the same last night.

He clears his throat and stands abruptly. “M’fine. Haven’t had coffee yet. You want any?” He asks as he makes his way over to the coffee machine.

He hears a confused mumble of “No, I’m good thanks.” but his thoughts have already strayed. What if Pepper expects the same of him tonight? He doesn't think he could handle that if she did. He already feels like a failure because he came last night, he doesn't want a repeat of that feeling.

Tony stares blankly at his coffee as he walks back over to his workstation, almost tripping over the stool because he's not paying enough attention. With a sigh, he places his mug of coffee on the workbench before he spills it and burns his hands.

"Ugh," Peter grumbles, sliding a hand in his hair before looking at Tony with those big Bambi eyes. "I can't do this, can you help me? Please?"

Tony nods, sliding a stool over so that he can sit next to Peter and see what he's working on. "Sure, what we got?"

He looks down at the paper in front of him, mind already beginning to fire in all directions.

"I'm trying to make another iteration of the webs, but I can't seem to get the numbers to work," Peter frowns, looking back down at the paper. Tony scoots closer, before bringing up a hologram and beginning to work through the problems Peter is having. He knows the younger man could do this on his own, but he's thankful for the distraction.

They seem to lose track of time as they sit there, going over the numbers before Peter grabs some chemicals and starts making the webs. Tony moves back over to his desk at that, feeling happier now that he's managed to make himself useful to Peter. He looks over the files he has open, deciding to take another look at Rhodey's prosthetics. They're not moving as fluidly as he'd like them to be, despite Rhodey's reassurances that they are fine.

He swipes a hand through his hair, glancing up at Peter as he stirs his fluid, testing its viscosity.

"Hey Pete," He calls. Peter's quick to look up at Tony. "Mind giving me a hand with this, I'm having a little trouble."

Peter's smile is almost blinding as he rolls his stool over and sits down next to Tony. "Of course! What’s the problem?"

Tony opens his mouth to explain, but before he can FRIDAY interrupts.

_'Boss, you have a text from Miss Potts'_

Tony sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Just when he thought he'd managed to brighten his mood up a bit it's brought back down again.

"Read it to me."

_'I've booked a table for 8 at the-'_

"That's enough Fri," Tony cuts the AI off before she can finish reading the message. "Compose reply: Busy with Pete can we reschedule, question mark. Send reply."

"Tony," Peter starts, but Tony really doesn't want to hear the man suggest that he should go to the dinner. He has to remind himself that Peter doesn't know what would happen if he did. Doesn't know the fear Tony feels about what Pepper may do later if he goes.

"Don't wanna hear it underoos. I'm perfectly happy here thanks."

_'Boss, Miss Potts has replied'_

"Hit me with it."

_'Tony this is non-negotiable. I have booked the table so-'_

"Alright!" Tony shouts, making Peter flinch slightly in shock. It just makes him feel worse about the entire thing. "Tell her I'll be there."

Peter doesn't say anything for most of the time they spend in the lab after that. If the young man picks up on Tony's hesitancy to leave when FRIDAY reminds him of the time, he doesn't mention it.

"Enjoy your evening."

"You too Pete," Tony sighs, wishing desperately that he could just turn around and spend the rest of the night in the lab working with Peter.

***

He arrives on time, which is an accomplishment in itself. Especially as he doesn't want to spend any longer than he has to here. Well aware of the etiquette that Pepper is expecting he greets her with a kiss on the cheek at the door.

The waitress shows them to their seats and Tony pulls the chair out for her, waiting until she's seated before moving to his own. Pepper sighs contentedly as she looks down at the menu. Tony's mind is flitting all over the place, unable to settle even as his eyes track over the words in front of him.

"That salad sounds nice," She utters, though at this point Tony is only half listening to anything she says. He thinks back to this afternoon, when Peter had brought him out of his funk. The younger man had known that Tony wasn't himself, and knew almost better than anyone what happened if he wasn't brought out of his mind. So he'd asked for help on some calculations that Tony knew Peter could complete with his eyes closed, but he was grateful to the young man for helping him, even though Tony didn't know he needed help.

In fact, come to think of it, Peter had always been able to lift Tony's mood in one way or another. Usually the young man's energy was enough. But for him to have put extra effort in to making sure Tony was feeling better, well it made the older man's insides warm at the thought. Peter cared enough to want Tony happy, that was more than could be said for many of the people Tony surrounded himself with. He should probably try to repay the young man in some way, so that he knows just how much Tony appreciates what he does. But Peter wouldn't just take money if he offered that, so he's going to have to get creative.

He's broken from his thoughts about what he could possibly do to show Peter how much he cares for him by Pepper's voice. "What are you having?"

He looks up, feeling dazed and almost caught out, even though he hadn't been doing anything wrong. He clears his throat, looking back at the menu. "Probably the chicken."

Pepper hums her approval, setting her menu down, so Tony calls over the waiter, hoping this evening won't last too long.

The food arrives, and Tony has to admit that it tastes good. Although for the price he's paying, it better be. Pepper fills the silence with mundane conversation muddled in with the occasional reprimand at Tony for not having completed this paperwork, or turned up to that meeting. He gives non-committal replies and empty promises that he'll try better, do better, be better.

He idly wonders what it would be like if Peter were sat in front of him, whether he'd nag and insist he do more, or whether he'd understand that Tony isn't feeling it right now and leave it be. He downs the glass of wine at the thought that he's even considering comparing Pepper and Peter, especially considering Peter would never end up with a man as broken as Tony.

The rest of the meal goes by in a blur, and Tony's not sure whether he even tasted most of the food set in front of him. He doesn't bother looking at the amount when the check comes, just throws a few hundred dollar bills down on the table before standing.

He helps Pepper in to her coat, ever the gentleman, and lets her hook her arm in his as they walk outside to the car. He'd chosen to drive tonight, knowing that if he didn't he'd probably have had a lot more to drink. But looking at Pepper he thinks maybe it would have been safer to be flat out drunk right now, maybe he wouldn't be able to remember anything in the morning then.

They arrive at the penthouse all too soon, and the hunger he sees in Pepper's eyes has nothing to do with the meal they both gorged themselves on.

She all but attacks him as soon as the elevator doors close, hands tugging his jacket off his shoulders as her mouth attacks his. He kisses her back, but doesn’t try to make it anything more, just placates her as she moans in to his mouth.

He follows her out of the elevator, her hand wrapped around his tie, tugging him forwards before he’s pushed against the wall. Her hands slide across his chest and down his sides. He tries to slow the kisses but her hand slides down to his crotch, stroking and squeezing until he feels himself twitch. Tony pulls his mouth away, gasping for air, and Pepper starts placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

“Pep,” He starts, stops, swallows as he feels himself harden. “Pep I’m not in the mood right now.”

Pepper huffs a laugh against his neck. “Sure you’re not?” She asks as she squeezes his cock. His breath hitches at the action and he tries a different tactic.

“I just remembered there’s some important… thing…” He gasps as she starts to undo his belt, “Important thing in the lab. I gotta…”

A hand delves in to his pants and tugs his cock out.

“Since when do you wear underpants on a night out hmm?” She all but purrs as she starts to slowly fist his cock.

 _Since I didn’t want to do this_ , he thinks, but instead gently grabs her wrist in an attempt to pull her off of him. Pepper doesn’t seem to get the message as she gasps and moves her hand over him faster, the other moving up his chest to start undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Pep…”

“I know, me too. Come on.” And then she’s tugging him towards their bedroom.

He must look a mess, he thinks, shirt half-unbuttoned, hair sticking in all directions and his cock hanging obscenely in front of him whilst his slacks fall down his thighs. Pepper doesn’t look any different, could probably walk in to a board meeting right now and no one would suspect a thing. The thought brings a hysterical laugh bubbling out of him.

Pepper smiles at that, a wide pleased grin, before pushing him down on the bed and crawling over him.

“Knew you wanted this,” She whispers in his ear as she lets her weight drop. His cock brushes against the panties she’s wearing and she moans at the feeling.

For the first time in his life Tony doesn’t know what to do. His arms lay next to him on the sheets and he closes his eyes as Pepper continues her assault against his neck.

A startled gasp leaves him when the head of his cock brushes against her wet opening. He opens his eyes and looks down to see she’s pulled her panties to the side and is lining herself up. Before he can protest a familiar wet heat surrounds him, forcing a moan out of him. She lowers herself on to him slowly, stopping only once he’s bottomed out.

Pepper sits back, hands braced against his chest and grinds her hips in a circle. Tony’s fists grab at the sheets as she repeats the action before stopping suddenly.

“Fuck, Tony we forgot the condom.”

Tony clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head. This cannot be happening right now.

“S’fine, I’ll pull out,” He mutters. At least that way he has an excuse to get away.

Pepper doesn’t reply, just starts lifting herself up and down his cock, the feeling more intense without the layer of latex.

Tony just lays there, thinking about anything else. He’ll go to the lab after this is over, maybe work on his suit some more. Or maybe he could add some upgrades to Peter’s suit, use that as his thank you to the younger man. He can already imagine the look on the young man’s face as he presents a new suit to him, how his eyes would widen and he would start to babble all sorts of words before gasping a thank you at Tony. Maybe they could take it for a test run together, Iron Man and Spiderman patrolling the streets of Queens. He’d get to see the old ladies he helps and the petty thieves he stops.

Tony imagines how after a couple of hours they’d land on a rooftop somewhere, ice creams in hand after saving the store from a robber. Tony would pop his faceplate and Pete would pull his mask up just enough to expose his mouth and nose before he’d start lapping at the ice cream as though it’s the first he’s ever had. He wonders what flavour the young man would choose, what toppings he’d have, imagines the way the ice cream would inevitably run down his fingers and Pete would have to stop and lick it from his hand, pink tongue gentle in the way it would wrap around each finger.

“You close?” Pepper gasps, and Tony jolts as he’s brought back to reality with no idea how long he's been lying there, knuckles white with how tight he’s fisting the sheets beneath him.

“Keep going,” He replies, feeling his cock throb now he’s paying attention to the slick glide of Pepper around him.

She comes a few moments later and Tony hisses at the tightness as she rides out her pleasure. She doesn’t collapse on him this time, mindful of her own immaculate clothes as she carefully lifts off of him.

Tony swallows back his moan as his cock twitches against his stomach now. He sees Pepper reaching forward, about to take him in hand, but stops her.

“I’ll sort it in the shower.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

Tony swallows and takes a breath to calm himself. “Yeah, I’d only have to shower after anyway.”

Pepper nods and leans down carefully to kiss him.

“Love you,” She whispers. Tony just pecks her cheek in reply before moving to get off the bed.

In the bathroom he strips himself of the clothes she hadn’t managed to take off of him. His shirt sticks to his back as he peels it off, and he kicks off his trousers and briefs that now pool around his ankles. He toes off his socks and removes his watch, placing it next to the cuff links by the sink.

He doesn’t look in the mirror this time as he gets in the shower, turning the water as cold as it will go and watches absently as his cock softens, content in the fact that he didn’t come today. Afterwards he turns the water up again and scrubs the event from his skin. His neck feels sore and he wouldn’t be surprised if he wakes up with bruises littered across it tomorrow. But as long as he doesn’t look, they’re not there.

He dries himself methodically, dressing in his favourite sweats and hoodie, before exiting the bathroom. Pepper has changed in to her pyjamas, eyes closed where she lays peacefully in bed.

Tony quietly exits the room and heads down to the lab for the rest of the night.

He’s still there, bent over the hood of one of his cars, when Peter turns up the next morning.

“Hey Tony!”

“Hey, how are you?” Tony smiles, turning in Peter’s direction.

“Good thank you,” Peter smiles back. “Did you have a good evening?”

Tony’s smile falters. “Yeah.” He clears is throat. “What did you get up to?”

“Not much really, I did have a breakthrough with that problem you were having with Rhodey’s legs.”

“Wait really!?” Tony turns, stunned at the nonchalant way Peter is bringing this up. “Why didn’t you call? Come over?”

Peter laughs at his obvious enthusiasm.

Tony feels genuine joy overcome him for the first time since last night. “Well? You gonna show me?” He smiles, moving to sit at his workspace as Peter joins him, both immediately getting to work.

It’s hours later that FRIDAY interrupts, both men having been lost in their calculations.

_‘Boss, Miss Potts is on her way up’_

“Fuck,” Tony mutters under his breath, looking around the room for the hoodie he had abandoned hours ago. He doesn’t want her getting any ideas for tonight.

He finds it slung in the front seat of the car he’d been working on and quickly shrugs in to it. When he looks over at Peter the young man is staring at him quizzically.

“You okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, just cold.”

Peter narrows his eyes at him but says nothing further, not that he could even if he wanted to because it is in that moment that Pepper steps through the door in to the lab.

"Oh, hello Peter," She smiles at the younger man.

"Hi Miss Potts." That man is so damn polite, Tony almost can't take it.

"Do you mind if I speak to Tony alone for a minute?" She asks him, and Tony's heart jumps to his throat.

"Sure-"

"Actually Pep," He talks over the younger man, "We're in the middle of some stuff. Maybe later?"

Tony walks back over to the desk, ignoring the look Peter is shooting him. It feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest if she doesn't leave soon.

Pepper clears her throat, and he can see how she straightens her shoulders out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, I'm sure Peter can continue whatever this is for five minutes while I talk to you," She says with no room for argument, and turns towards the lab door.

Tony sighs, clenching his eyes shut before opening them once more. "Five minutes max," He tells her. "Fri..."

_'Five minute timer started Boss'_

He gives a shaky smile to Peter, who looks as confused as he's ever seen him, before he follows Pepper out of the lab.

"Seriously?" Pepper asks as soon as they're alone.

"What? I told you we're in the middle of things, you know how it is. Anyway, what's up?" He tries for casual, but by the look on her face he doesn't think he achieved it.

"Next Friday night there's a gala you need to go to."

Tony frowns. "And that needed to be said out here because...?"

Pepper smirks, and Tony feels it like a knife in his gut. "I was thinking we could make a night of it," She purrs, reaching out to trail a finger down the side of his neck that is undoubtedly littered in bite marks.

He crosses his arms over his chest, trying to put a barrier between them in some way. There's no way he can go through any of that again. He glances at the door behind which Peter is completely oblivious to what is going on, when a great idea hits him.

He shoots her his media perfected smile. "Brilliant idea, I'm sure Pete will love to come along. Heck, he could even stay the night so we can get started on lab work early."

Pepper's face draws in to a frown. "Tony, that's not what I-"

But Tony is already marching through the lab door.

"Pete! Guess what, you're coming to your first gala next Friday. We'll get you fitted for a suit, and if you pack a bag we can make a whole weekend out of it," Tony beams as he walks back in the room, praying to a god he doesn't believe in that Peter won't turn around and say he can't come.

Peter smiles at him before looking over his shoulder at Pepper. His face slowly dropping. "Um, are- are you sure?" He asks, glancing between the two.

"No-"

"Absolutely!" Tony talks over Pepper. "I'll get everything sorted for you, don't worry about a thing." Even as he says it he feels sick to his stomach. Pepper's going to have his head for this later. Then again, if she's pissed off with him maybe he'll be sleeping on the couch, and he shouldn't feel the relief he does at that thought.

"Tony," Pepper tries again.

 _'Boss your five minute timer is up'_ FRIDAY intones in the nick of time.

"Perfect, thanks Fri. See you later Pep." He throws her a smile over his shoulder before walking back to the holograms and staring intently at them. He hears Pepper sigh and the clack of her heels as she exits the lab.

As soon as the door is shut Tony lets out the breath he'd been holding and sinks in to his chair.

"So..." Peter breaks the silence, looking over at him. "That was... not nothing. Care to explain why I've now got to have a suit fitting?" He asks, but it's not unkind, just his usual curiosity mixed in with concern.

"Not really," Tony sighs, raking a hand through his hair and leaning back. He looks over at Peter, giving him his best attempt at a smile.

Peter smiles back, glancing at the screens in front of them before looking back at Tony. "Fancy a break? I know a great dessert place round the corner."

Tony's smile becomes real at that, huffing a laugh as he gazes fondly at the younger man. "Sounds great."

***

Friday comes around soon enough, and Tony is decked out in a navy three-pieces suit, whiskey glass in hand as he glances around the room for any sign of Peter. Pepper hasn't left his side all night, hadn't even been all that angry at him after he'd invited Peter either, so Tony's gut churns with nerves as to what that could mean. Has she got plans for tonight? He swallows down some more whiskey in a poor attempt at keeping the nausea at bay at the thought.

As soon as he spots brown curls across the room, he gasps in a breath, relived that the young man made it.

Peter smiles as he approaches them, looking beautifully handsome in his custom tux. Tony smiles at the sight, remembering the fight Peter put up about the cost of the thing.

"Hey Tony. Miss Potts," He beams at them, and Tony can't help the way his own face stretches in to a wider grin, heart calming as Peter steps up next to him.

"Hello Peter, how are you?" Pepper asks, polite as usual, and Tony zones out as the two exchange pleasantries.

"Can I get you a drink Pete?" Tony asks, holding up his own glass in indication.

Peter nods, following Tony towards the bar.

"Thanks for coming," Tony breathes as he leans against the bar.

"Thanks for inviting me," Peter smiles back, eyes shy as they dart away.

Tony drains the rest of his glass and tells himself he's only allowed one more. God forbid, if Pepper is planning something tonight, he wants to be in enough mind to stop her.

He orders another whiskey for himself, and a vodka and coke for Peter. "Just be thankful you can drink now. These things are absolute torture even with a drink, I couldn't imagine doing one sober."

Peter laughs, and Tony has a need that burns so fiercely to bottle up that sound and listen to it whenever he's sad.

"And you've been to how many of these?" Peter chuckles.

Tony rolls his eyes and smirks at him before taking a sip of his drink. He looks out in to the crowd and spots Pepper talking to one of the men from the directors board. At least she's still looking out for the company, even if Tony would rather be anywhere else than here. Most of the time it's just to show his face, make sure the people don't forget him. Not that they ever could.

"So what do you do at these things?" Peter asks curiously, eyes roaming around the room.

Tony snorts, taking another sip before replying. "Mostly schmoozing and ego stroking. Get the people interested in what Stark Industries is up to next, that kind of thing."

Peter wrinkles his nose and Tony has to stop himself from reaching out and smoothing the skin.

"Sounds boring."

"It is. But I've got you here tonight, so it's going to be anything but."

Peter looks over at him with a small frown. "What do you mean?"

Tony finishes his glass before extending his hand to Peter. "Care to dance?"

Peter flushes an adorable pink, eyes shifting from Tony's outstretched hand to look at the floor. "I don't know how," He mumbles.

Tony's mouth quirks in a small smile, and he leans in to whisper in the younger's ear, "Lucky for you, I do."

He pulls back to meet Peter's eyes and the younger hesitantly takes his hand. Tony smiles, leading Peter towards the centre of the floor.

"Just follow my lead okay?" Tony whispers as he positions Peter's hand in his and pulls the man's hips closer to his own before beginning to lead him around the floor. Peter stares at his feet, trying to follow what Tony's are doing, but the billionaire places a light finger beneath his chin, forcing him to look up in to molten brown eyes. "You're doing great, relax." Peter puffs out a breath and Tony can feel the moment Peter gives himself up to Tony's lead, body relaxing as they both glide around the room.

Tony moves them with fluid movements, never once letting go of the young man. At some point Peter’s head ends up resting on Tony’s shoulder, and the older man takes great pleasure in dipping his head to press a chaste kiss to Peter’s hair. He smells of apple shampoo, cologne, and a scent that is so inherently _Peter_ that Tony wants to bathe in it.

So obviously it’s at this point that Pepper decides to show up, demanding that Tony do some of the work socialising with the guests too. Reluctantly, he pulls away from Peter, giving the young man a small smile.

“I’ll be right back,” He says, feeling more like a promise than a statement.

Before subjecting himself to the horrors of the next few minutes, he swings by the bar to grab himself another drink. He knows he told himself that he would control his intake tonight, but he can’t stand by Pepper’s side, sucking up to people he couldn’t give less of a shit about, without a drink in his hand.

Somehow he manages to get caught in conversation with Justin Hammer of all people, and the conversation has been going on for far too long. Although, any conversation with Hammer is too long. He scans around the room for Peter, trying to work out where he is, if he’s still here at all that is. He spots the young man over in the corner, sipping quietly on his drink and trying to keep out of the way. He smiles sadly despite himself, promising one more minute before he goes and rescues Peter from the embarrassment of standing alone.

As he’s turning back to face Hammer and tune in to the conversation again he clocks Pepper out of the corner of his eye. And she’s walking directly towards Peter.

“-nd so, I really think-”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Tony says dismissively, eyes following Pepper. “Would you excuse me?”

He doesn’t wait for a reply before he’s exiting the conversation and heading over towards Peter. Pepper arrives before him, and he can see them both exchanging pleasantries, but he needs to butt in before she can make any crazy requests. Like Peter going home for the evening and leaving her and Tony alone.

“Ah Pete, Pep, how’s it going?” He asks as casually as he can, snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as he comes to stand beside the two.

Peter’s face visibly brightens at his presence, whilst Pepper’s sours for a split second before she covers it up.

“I thought I saw you talking to Justin Hammer?” Pepper questions, the implication that he should go back to the conversation very clear.

“Yeah but I saw Pete looking all lonely so thought I’d come keep him company.”

“I don’t mind-” Pepper starts, but Tony cuts her off before she can suggest anything.

“Don’t worry Pep, you carry on doing what you do best. Actually I think I might go find some food, I’m starving. You hungry Pete?” Tony says in a rush, already grabbing Peter’s arm and guiding him through the hall.

“I thought you said there wouldn’t be any food here,” Peter says, sounding confused.

“There’s not. What do you think about blowing this joint, huh?”

“But Miss Potts-”

“Already hates me, what’s one more thing to that list.” He doesn’t register what he’s said until the words are sitting between them, and Peter’s questioning look is being directed at him. “Burgers?”

Luckily Peter lets the comment go, nodding his head and following Tony out of the venue and towards a waiting car.

***

It’s nearly 3am, and Tony has been in the lab since he and Peter got back from the gala. They’d stopped for burgers on their way back, and decided some late night tinkering would be the perfect way to get ready for bed. Peter had gone to bed hours ago, but Tony had claimed he just needed to finish one last little bit. The young man had sent him a look that meant he knew that little bit would only grow in to other little bits and Tony would end up with no sleep, but just bid him a good night before he left the lab, making his way to his bedroom.

Tony hadn’t even changed before he started all of this, only shucking his tie and jacket, and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt before diving right in.

Later, he’ll probably blame the alcohol and sleepiness for the reason behind why he didn’t lock down the lab, but if he could go back in time, it would be the first thing he would do.

“Tony.”

The sound of heels clacking on the floor made Tony’s head whip up, only to be met with the scornful face of one Pepper Potts.

“Hey, Pep. What are you doing up so late?”

“I just got back from _your_ gala.”

“Oh, well you must be tired. I’ll be along later, just got to finish-”

“No Tony.”

“Pep please,” He sighed, tired of these backwards and forwards conversations. “I’ve got work to do.”

“I’ll give you something to do. And a reason to never walk out on me again.”

A cold shiver ran down Tony’s spine as she stepped closer to him. Each step forwards she took, Tony took a corresponding one back, until his back hit the wall of the lab.

The ferocious look on Pepper’s face had Tony shaking, mouth working on automatic.

“Look, clearly you’re upset about something. And wasn’t it you that said to never act when emotions were running high? I think you just need some sleep, and then everything will be fine.”

“Tony, do you have any idea why I’m angry at you right now?” She asked, voice deadly calm as she stalked closer and closer.

“Because I left the gala early?” Tony guesses, voice unsure.

Pepper sighs, hands coming to push at Tony’s shoulders, making him really feel the wall behind him.

“No Tony. It’s because you left, early, _with Peter_ , who didn’t need to be there in the first place, and now you’re down here working? Were my intentions for tonight not clear enough for you?”

Tony gulps, trying to find the breath to speak. “No, they were perfectly clear. I just- I don’t want to. Tonight. That’s all.”

Pepper leans closer, hot breath on Tony’s ear making him shiver for all the wrong reasons, wanting to get away, wanting-

“And when did you think you had a choice?”

Tony gasps in a breath before it’s stolen by Pepper’s insistent tongue.

***

“Hey Tony, I brought coffee because I thought you-” Peter freezes, staring at where Tony is slumped on the floor.

The older man doesn’t look up as he hears the younger enter, just continues to sit motionless on the lab floor. It’s only when a violent shiver takes over his body that Peter is shocked in to moving again.

“Are you okay?” He asks as he abandons the coffee on one of the benches and comes to crouch next to the naked man.

Tony’s throat clogs up and he feels tears trying to break free from his eyes. He clenches his eyes shut tight and takes in a shuddering breath.

“Tony, talk to me,” Peter whispers, concern evident in his voice.

“M’fine,” He croaks out, moving to get on his hands and knees before pushing himself off of the floor. Peter’s hands hover close to his body, but don’t touch, almost as though they’re waiting for him to fall in to a heap.

Shakily Tony gets one foot beneath him before his strength gives out and he starts to fall. Peter’s quick reflexes and anxious hands catch him before he can do much damage, slowly lowering him to sit on the floor again.

“What happened?” The young man asks, eyes flicking across Tony’s face, looking for any sign that will answer his question.

Tony shakes his head, bottom lip trembling as he tries desperately to keep the tears at bay.

Peter doesn’t say anything, just pulls him close, arms wrapping around his shaking form. Tony hides his face in Peter’s neck, trying to let the younger’s scent calm him. Careful hands rub soothingly up and down his bare back and Tony’s arms finally move to clutch at the young man.

“It’s okay, shhh, everything’s fine now. I’m here, it’s okay,” Peter soothes as Tony tries desperately to get closer to the young man, hands clutching at his back and shoulders.

They stay there until Tony’s shakes slowly subside, Peter continuously soothing the man with his hushed words and gentle touches.

“M’sorry,” Tony whispers, moving to pull out of the younger’s comforting hold.

“Hey, no, you’ve nothing to be sorry about,” Peter reassures, moving so Tony can put some space between them, but not enough to move completely out of the young man’s hold.

A shaky breath is the only response as Tony tries desperately to pull himself together. He closes his eyes, hoping Peter won’t judge the single tear that tracks its way down his cheek as he pulls his knees up to his chest.

A soft hand comes to cup his face, thumb gently brushing the stray tear away, and it only makes Tony want to breakdown more. He leans in to the contact, relishing the feeling of safety he gets around the younger man.

Slowly he pulls away and opens his eyes to look at Peter. The young man’s face has concern written all over it, but he doesn’t ask for an explanation, is content to sit here with Tony for as long as he needs.

Tony looks away, feeling caught out and vulnerable as he looks around the lab. He frowns slightly and feels Peter subtlety move closer to him.

“Can you see my pants?” It’s little more than a whisper, but Peter hears him all the same.

“Did you want some clean ones?” Peter asks softly, not looking away from Tony. The older man nods, thinking now that he might have to burn that particular pair, despite how much he likes them. “Did you want to clean up too?” He continues and Tony nods once more.

Carefully Peter helps Tony to stand, supporting his weight as he gains his footing beneath him. Tony begins to guide them over to the washroom attached to the lab, eternally grateful that he had it installed. He knows right now he wouldn’t be able to cope with going in to the bathroom in the penthouse, simply because the knowledge that Pepper could appear at any time frightens him too much.

And on that thought… “Fri lockdown the lab please.”

There’s no verbal response, but the audible click of the locks on the lab door have Tony sagging slightly with relief. He thinks Peter must feel it because the young man wraps his arms tighter around him as they enter the wash room.

It’s simple enough; shower, toilet, sink, but he doesn’t need much else down here.

Peter helps him in to the shower and Tony shivers as the young man lets go of him, already missing the warmth of his body.

“You okay if I go find you some clothes?”

Tony just nods, staring at the shower controls and willing his body to not embarrass himself in front of Peter any more than he already has.

The young man smiles softly at him and cups his face briefly before moving to turn the water on and stepping away before he gets wet.

Tony closes his eyes as the hot water washes away the sweat and slick from his body. He vaguely registers Peter leaving the room, but he doesn’t look up.

By the time Peter returns Tony has managed to lather himself from head to toe, scrubbing harshly at his body. Peter doesn’t say anything as he repeats the process another two times, lathering up his body and scrubbing it within an inch of its life before letting the water wash the suds away. By the time he’s finished he feels a little more composed.

Peter hands him a fluffy towel which he uses to dry himself off before stepping in to sweats and pulling a tank top over his head. He doesn’t bother with his hair, just makes sure it isn’t dripping wet before he hands the towel back to Peter with a grateful smile.

They walk back in to lab, Tony noting how Peter has removed whatever clothes were lying on the floor, and once more he is grateful for what the young man is willing to do for him. But when Peter starts heading towards the elevator talking about sleep Tony freezes in his tracks.

“Tony?”

He doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, it feels as though he doesn’t breathe. There’s no way he can go in to his bedroom, but he has no idea how to tell Peter that.

“Hey,” Peter whispers, and now that Tony’s eyes are focusing the younger man has moved closer, close enough to feel the ghost of breath across his face. “Do you trust me?”

Tony looks deep in to honey brown eyes, but he already knows the answer, knew it as soon as he met the younger man all those years ago.

“Always.”

Peter holds out a hand, expression earnest.

Tony laces their hands together and lets the younger man lead him in to the elevator with only the slightest hint of apprehension.

They end up in Peter’s room, Tony’s not sure how, but he’s eternally thankful that the younger man knew not to take him to his own floor. The sheets are pulled back and Tony finds himself guided in to the bed, sighing in comfort as he leans back against the array of pillows that Peter has on his bed.

“You want anything?”

Tony shakes his head, pulling the covers up to his shoulders as he relaxes against the pillows. He can feel his eyes beginning to droop, the stress of the night obviously catching up with him.

“Get some sleep,” Peter whispers to him as he slowly seats himself on the edge of the bed next to the older man, running a gentle hand through the billionaire’s hair.

Idly, Tony thinks Peter must be able to see the tension ease from his body as he sinks deeper in to the scent of the younger surrounding him, breaths getting heavier before he feels himself succumb to sleep.

And all the while, a reassuring hand softly combs through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic has troubled you, or if you or someone you know is a victim of such abuse, I urge you to take a look at the websites below, or seek help from a professional.  
> https://www.survivorsuk.org  
> https://www.rainn.org/articles/sexual-assault-men-and-boys
> 
> Thanks for reading! I've got thoughts about continuing this, but let me know what you think by leaving kudos, or a comment to tell me what you'd like to see happen next!


End file.
